


Fairy Lights

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Alternate Universe, Beltane, Community: hd_seasons, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco shows Harry the ropes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Fairy Lights"

"What are those?" Harry whispered, awed.

"Fariy lights," Draco replied knowingly. "Haven't you ever seen them before?"

Harry shook his head. "It's our first Beltane festival," the five year old explained solemnly. "Usually we celebrate with the rest of our family."

Draco sniffed, but relented and took the younger boy by the hand. "Come, on, I'll show you everything." he declared.

Harry glanced back at his mum, who just nodded reassuringly and turned back to her conversation with the other boy's parents. "I'm Harry," he offered.

"Draco Malfoy," the blonde replied primly. "Now come on." They wandered towards the bulk of the celebration, both sets of parents smiling indulgently after them. Draco's voice drifted back on the fresh breeze.

"Fairy lights are created by the fairies, who celebrate the change of the seasons with us, because the harvest is good for them too..."


End file.
